I Want You
by yeseniafer
Summary: hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan -Bella Swan- para abreviar y haré que Edward Cullen se enamore de mi cueste lo que cueste aunque el me considere su mejor amiga o mejor dicho amigo? entren por favor no soy buena para los summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

**Bella prov. **

Hola bueno comencemos con las presentaciones me llamo Isabella Marie Swan... Bella Swan para abreviar soy una chica normal y digo normal porque no tengo chiste ni gracia digo mi cabello y ojos son del mismo color marrón (aburridoooo) y mi cuerpo... Les diré que mi falta de curvas hacen que piensen que soy un chico aunque creo que se debe a mis camisetas que son 2 veces mas anchas que mi cuerpo pero no importa nunca fue fan de las modas, en verdad ODIO las compras es por ello que no me importa la forma de vestirme si me siento cómoda con lo que tengo lo uso y punto así soy practica y sin ninguna complicación

Aunque si tengo un pequeño problema que tiene nombre y apellido... Edward cullen , él es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Jasper y Emmet , Edward es la persona de la cual llevo enamora desde que tengo uso de razón el lo es todo para mi , mi compañero de travesuras y juegos , la persona con la cual puedo contar pero para el solo soy su "hermana" pequeña , claro ya que el tiene por enamorada a Tanya Denali , ella es la capitana de las porritas ya saben cabello rubio ( yo se que se pinta) cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos azules , toda una mujer como dicen todos ,la verdad es que no se que le ven ella es tan falsa es decir cuando esta con Edward es sonrisas y besos pero fuera es la peor arpía que pudo haber en la faz de la tierra.

no me caes , que digo LA ODIO siempre se la vive molestándome pero nunca le doy el gusto de verme mal aunque sus insultos si se les puede llamar así son tan patéticos como ella, es por eso que a Jasper y a Emmet no les agrada Tanya ya que ven como me trata, le dijeron a Edward pero este no les creyó les dijo solo están exagerando las cosas y puso fin a la conversación, la verdad es que aprecio que jazz y em se preocupen por mi, ah y quiene son? Jasper hale es la persona mas pacifica que puedan conocer pero cuando se meten con la persona que el quiere cuídense que las cosas se ponen un poco feas, él está con alice cullen, sip la hermana de edward ella es un pequeño duende lleno de energía , no se como la puedo describir siempre para saltando de un lado a otro parloteando acerca de ir de compras ella siempre quiere jugar a la barbie bella conmigo pero nunca la dejo aunque me ponga su cara de cachorro a medio morir es que no entiende que no me gusta la moda? Bueno pero fuera de eso ella es el complemento perfecto de jasper

después sigue Emmet Cullen, si el otro hermano de Edward creo que queda claro por su apellido, el es mi hermano oso que al comienzo puede intimidar por su tamaño dado que es enorme pero cuando sonríe parece un niño pequeño y te das cuenta de que es inofensivo pero nunca lo hagas enojar de verdad , ahí si tenle miedo , el esta con la espectacular Rosalie Hale o Rose, ella es la hermana de Jasper pero son dos polos opuesto donde Jasper es pacífico Rose es todo lo contrario nunca te metas con ella si no quieres recibir la mirada marca Hale de parte de ella

siempre es muy recelosa con las personas nuevas pero una vez que la llegas a conocer es un amor de persona pero casi nadie la llega a conocer de esa manera solo nosotros, Alice y ella siempre quieren llevarme de compras confabulan en mi contra para cambiar mi aspecto pero yo estoy bien como estoy no necesito ningún cambio , pero hay veces que me gustaría ponerme un jean pegado, una blusa y tacos y ver la reacción de Edward aunque lo más probable es que acabe en piso por lo patosa que soy , y saben lo mas gracioso? Es que cuando juego básquet soy la persona más ágil del mundo, el básquet es mi pasión, mi vida siempre juego con los chicos en los recesos y después de la escuela aunque se reduzca el número a solo Emmet y Jasper ya que Edward sale a dejar a su "novia" a su casa, me la paso realmente bien jugando con ellos somos invencibles juntos.

Y regresado al tema de Edward ya no sé que hacer con esto que siento jazz y em saben que estoy enamorada de el hasta Alice y Rose saben el único que no se da cuenta es el, no ve como duele cada vez que me habla de lo "perfecta" que es Tanya? O que me ignore cuando esta con ella , los chicos siempre terminan consolándome y diciéndome que me olvide de el , y trato juro que trato pero viene el con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos verdes que me atraen como una polilla a luz que me desconcentro y vuelvo a lo mismo

Aunque tiene sus ventajas esto de ser su mejor amiga el hecho de verlo de sin camiseta es un regalo de los dioses y el no siente vergüenza que lo vea así ni se incomoda, también esta el hecho de que me abraza tampoco me quejo estar entre sus brazos es la cosa mas alucinante del mundo, es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Nuestros padres esperan que salten chispas entre nosotros ya que quieren ser consuegros, mis padres junto con los de Edward se conocen desde la universidad, Renne y Esme - la madre de Edward - siempre han soñado que sus hijos terminarían juntos que mas quisiera yo pero Edward no muestra ningún interés en mi, pero estoy decidida haré que Edward Cullen se enamore de mi cueste lo que cueste, creo que necesitare ayuda de Alice y rose es algo que siempre han soñado, solo espero que esto salga bien.

* * *

holaaaaaaaa :3 espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo se que es muy corto lose lose , pero entiendan hace mucho tiempo que no escribo una historia y no se esta me gusto demasiado tanto que la escribí. Espero sus comentarios , un simple te leo es suficiente para mi... no sean muy duras conmigoo uu es mi primera historia y pues nada mas, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible , bye (*-*)/

patty :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**Bella prov.**

Estaba en un grandioso sueño en el cual Robert pattinson me pedía que sea su esposa

_-bella era la mujer perfecta para mí, no sé que sería de mi sin ti – me decía Robert mientras sujetaba mi mano _

_-lose rob, por eso bésame – le pedí mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentía sus labios presionar los míos – que grandioso sueño, dios mío- susurre mientras Robert volvía al ataque de mis labios _

_-no amada mía, no es un sueño es la realidad es por eso que te quiero pedir una cosa, por favor se mi esposa- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba un anillo y dios que anillo._

_\- si! , claro que si – le dije, Robert iba a volver a besarme… (Dios soy tan feliz)_

PIP PIP PIP PIP

-Ah? Que? Que paso- dije mientras me levantaba de golpe de mi cama, me tomo un poco de tiempo darme cuenta que no estaba ni con Robert ni en ese maravilloso lugar *_grandioso era un sueño* _pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama, mire a mi mesita de noche para ver la hora 7:30

-Mierda, ya es tarde – dije mientras corría hacia el baño, tome una ducha no muy larga porque no tenía tiempo, a tiempo record seque mi cabello mientras me ponía el pantalón y elegía un polo cualquiera, saque mis adoradas convers y me encaminaba a la cocina donde se encontraba mi papá

-buenos días papa – dije mientras me servía un tazón de cereales, junto con un jugo

-buenos días bells, ya es un poco tarde no crees?- dijo mi padre mientras leía su periódico y le daba sorbos a su café *_no papa no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle*_dije en mi mente sarcásticamente

-si lose por eso estaba saltando la escalera de 2 en dos- le dije mientras me atragantaba con el cereal

-bella, hija por dios come bien, que te vas a atragantar con todo eso en la boca- dijo mirándome mal, en eso sonó un claxon

-los chicos iban a pasar por ti?- pregunto mi padre, *_no, eso es muy raro*_, le negué con la cabeza a mi padre y me encamine a la ventana en donde vi que en mi calle había un flamante volvo

-papa, creo que Edward ha venido a recogerme me voy, si no llego tarde, bye- le grite mientras corría por mi mochila y salía apurada a la calle escuche como me gritaba _"cuidado con caerte y cuídate"_ solo alce la mano y me subí al volvo, una vez dentro vi a mi tormento personal y mejor amigo, que estaba con una sonrisa torcida _mi favorita_ y sus ojos brillaban con diversión, puse mi mejor cara de póker

-buenos días, bellybells- dijo Edward mientras me golpeaba con su puño en el brazo

-buenos dias, idiota – le dije en un tono irritante, él sabe que _odio_ que me diga así, pero muy imbécil *_pero un muy sexy imbécil, debo agregar*_ se partía la madre riéndose de mí, de la nada siento que me abrazan por detrás y pego un grito solo para ver que era el otro idiota de Emmet y a su costado estaba Jasper riéndose disimuladamente

-wow bells, que paso? De levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama? O es tu falta de sexo?- dijo el idiota *_creo que he repetido esa palabra muchas veces pero es que ajj me irritan*_ de Emmet riéndose

-calla oso baboso el hecho de que no seamos ninfómanos como tú y Rose no significa que todo el mundo lo sea- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

\- no es cierto bells , yo sé que te mueres por mí, pero lástima que te considere solo mi hermana- dijo emmet mientras se besaba los bíceps

-este… si claro Emmet sigue soñando nomas, hola Jazz ,como estas? – dije primero mirando a Emmet y después mirando a Jasper

-pues te diría bien, si no tuviera un par de amigos que son unos imbéciles que me arrojaron agua mientras dormía- dijo jazz de mal humor , mientras Edward y Emmet se reían de el

-no te preocupes mi estimado amigo, hay algo llamado venganza y con mucho gusto te ayudare – dije sonriendo malévolamente y le guiñaba un ojo a jazz mientras esté se ría de como ed y em se les fui la sonrisa, oh si ellos sabían que conmigo no se deberían meter o les iría muy mal

-cuento con eso, bells – dijo jazz bajado del carro, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al colegio, solo sonreí mientras agarraba mi mochila y salía del auto, una vez abajo vi un pequeño borrón de cabellos negros que se colgaban del cuello de Jasper, mientras saltaba en su lugar *_como diablos puede hacer eso?*_ no sé , siempre será un enigma

-buenos días chicos – dijo una Alice emocionada

-buenos días – dijimos todos pero con menos entusiasmo, note como Alice analizaba mi atuendo siempre hace lo mismo y me mira con reproche

-Bella creo que te dije que te pusieras lo que te compre ayer- dijo Alice mientras me miraba amenazadoramente

-Al, ese atuendo no es mi estilo, enserio un falda? En forks? Quieres que muera de hipotermia o algo?- le dije mientras la miraba como si estuviera loca y los idiotas de mis amigos solo se reían

-daría lo que fuera por ver a bells con una falda , dios , jajajaja eso sería muy gracioso- dijo el osos baboso , pero se escuchó un golpe y emmet dejo de reírse y se empezó a sobar la nuca con una mueca de dolor

-cállate Emmet si no quieres pasar el resto de la semana en abstinencia, acaso sabes todo lo que Alice y yo hacemos para aquí bella pueda ponerse ropa decente? No verdad? Así que mejor has silencio- dijo mi rubia amiga mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a emmet y este le hacía pucheros mientras decía _perdón osita_

_-_jajajajajaja asu emmet te tiene bien controlado- dijo Edward riéndose de su hermano, cuando en eso se escucha un grito

-EDDY! - cuando nos volteamos vimos a tanya y Edward dejo de reírse mientras esta caminaba hacia nosotros con su andar tan de perra sip de perra y de las baratas

-ahí ya no te ríes no hermanito?- dijo em con sorna cuando que Edward se había quedado mudo viendo a tanya, pero le lanzo una mirada asesina a emmet y salió al encuentro de su novia *_me da sida solo pensarlo*_ cuando Edward llego donde ella se dieron un beso apasionado diría que _bastante_ apasionado dios eso da asco, así que voltee la mirada

-búsquense un hotel – le grito emmet, mientras que Alice y rose hacían una mueca de asco al presenciar la escena

\- no puedo creer que mi hermano este con tipa así, pero miren como se viste y se nota que su ropa es de dudosa procedencia- dijo Alice mirando con desdén la escena, mientras que rose le daba la razón, no era un secreto que a Alice no le cayera muy bien tanya dado que ella siempre me decía que iba a terminar con su hermano *_si claro Alice sigue soñando, tu hermano nunca se fijaría en mi*_ solté un suspiro

_-_bueno Alice que se puede hacer el chico no tiene mejores gustos- dijo emmet secundando a su hermana y novia, pues a emmet nunca le agrado tanya y menos al ver como esta me trataba a mi

-lose hermano, siempre alguien de la familia tiene que salir defectuoso, bueno hay que ir a clases esta escena me da asco – dijo Alice tomando de la mano a jasper y adentrándose al colegio

\- vamos osito, que se nos hace tarde- dijo rose mientras emmet la abrazaba por los hombros.

-si osita vamos, hey bells nos vemos en el almuerzo – grito em mientras se iba y yo me quede sola en el estacionamiento como un hongo.

-este será un largo día – dije mientras suspiraba y entraba a mi infierno personal.

* * *

**Bueno este es el 2do cap espero que les guste y el 3ero tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible , dejen sus comentarios con un simple te leo yo osy feliz c: hasta el prox cap **

**patty :3**


End file.
